Exchange Student
by Raven Kitsune
Summary: Kurama finds himself in the exchange student program, and is sent to America. Where he meets Jade (OC). but what will happen when he meets up with her 2 years later and discovers what happened inbetween those two years, but can he still love her?
1. Default Chapter

Jades POV I sat in the spare room, and watched the red headed boy pack his things, Why can't I tell him! I the looked at the boy I had fallen in love with. And now he's leaving, and I can't stop him. I never was going to be able to. I liked him from the first day, when he showed up on my doorstep early one Saturday morning.  
  
*Flashback* (A/N most of the story is a flashback)  
  
"Jade? Is the spare bedroom clean? The exchange student should be here any minute." My mother yelled down the hallway from the kitchen, where she was franticly scrubbing everything. She wanted it to be perfect. All we knew at the time was that we were hosting a well-mannered boy from Japan. My mother even talked to his mother, when she found out that it was a male who was staying with us.  
  
"Ya, it's clean." I yelled back to her. I had spent a good portion of the morning cleaning it to my mother's expectations. My room on the other hand was a different story.  
  
"What about your room?" She yelled. I swear, she must read minds. "Get your little ass up there and clean it!" She said, walking into the living room where I was plopped on the couch watching some re-run of MTV's hottest countdown. They just happened to be playing my favorite song, 'Headstrong' by Trapt. She turned off the TV and shooed me up the stairs.  
  
In my room I turned on the CD player, of coarse to the Trapt CD and started on the mess. Within five minutes I was done, she'll be too busy to look under my bed. I sat down on my bed, listening to 'Headstrong' again, waiting for the boy to arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two of us clicked, from the moment he walked into the house. He needed some help in the clothes department, but man, I had never seen a cuter guy. My mother introduced everyone and instructed me to help Suishi, which was what he said his name was, up to his room. While he started unpacking, we talked and started getting to know each other. It turned out, we had a lot in common, well, for an American and a boy from Japan.  
  
"What do you spend most of your time doing?" I asked.  
  
"Um... reading, writing, and science. I like studying too. I love Botany. I have my own garden at home." He laughed a little turning red in the face.  
  
"There aren't many boy's around here that can say they like any of that, come to think of it you're the first." He blushed, clearly embarrassed, 'I should have stuck with the skate boarding idea.' He thought, knowing he was the only boy he knew that was interested in the same things. I noticed his embarrassment and continued.  
  
"I like a boy who is actually interested in something else besides beer, and sex." I said, most every boy at school was like that. "Some guy's here spent their time drinking, getting laid by girls and skate boarding. They're the drunkies of the school. My friends were going to stop by after school, do you mind?" I asked changing the subject. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was tall had long red hair with a pair of big emerald eyes, he was the meaning of hott. A lot of boys here in the Midwest were going with the long hair look. Well some of them. The popular prates wouldn't ever let it go out over an inch. Them and there stupid girlfriends. I hate 'em all.  
  
"I don't mind" he answered, he wanted to meet new people, humans were all different. That's what interested him. Suishi looked at he Jade over his shoulder. She was sitting on the bed staring out the window at nothing. 'She was pretty,' he thought, 'easy on the eye's, but something about her made me wary of her.'  
  
"DINNER!" My mom yelled up the stairs. Jade stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you the tour after we eat." Suishi stood up and followed her. 


	2. Shopping!

Raven: Sorry, I spelt Kurama's human name wrong. It's Suuichi, not Suishi!  
  
Suuichi's POV!  
  
Jade's friends came over after dinner and the grand tour. One of the three, the boy -Tim- started insisting that we go out and give me a clothes make over the three girls, Jade and her friends Erin and Tiffany (tiff for short) laughed and agreed. So we left the house to g shopping. I had never minded shopping until now. So we headed to the mall.  
  
"Um... lets try here." Tim said shoving us all into Hot Topic. (HAHAHAHA! can't you just see him in there?) I didn't like it from the moment we stepped in there. Jade and Tiff were laughing, nether of them looked like they shopped here. Jade was wearing a swimming hoodie with flared out pants and Tiff a snowboarding double shirt, with nearly matching pants to Jade's. Tim had to shop here. He was punk from head to toe. I through Jade and Tiff a 'help me' look, but this was out of their hands.  
  
"Here." Tim said shoving various articles of clothing at me.  
  
"Why don't we get a school uniform?" I asked them, that's more important and will get me the hell out of here. Tim looked at him funny as Jade explained they didn't have uniforms. Great now I am stuck.  
  
"I know a cool store around the corner, let's go!" (Dun dun dun dun!) Jade to the rescue! I dropped the clothes in my hands n they way out. We ended up getting me some shirts and jeans; the shirts had various logos on them.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Jade said on their way out from the store. (Watching Suuichi model was fun and all DAMN he's HOTT! But I am so hungry!) We went by the food court and then went home. Katie, who had said near to nothing all night, left wordlessly with her boy friend Tim (the two in punk outfits), Tiff left as we walked by her house.  
  
"Sorry about that, I tried to warn ya." Jade said, staring up into the night sky. She was pretty, Wait what am I thinking????? I hardly know her!  
  
"It was cool, you did warn, me so it's my fault." I said.  
  
"You like any of that stuff?"  
  
"Yah, actually I do, it's nice to get out of uniform."  
  
"That's a school uniform??? Wow, and I thought you just liked pink..." I didn't answer her. We didn't talk the rest of the way home. "Good'nite" Jade whispered when we reached our room's.  
  
"Good night." I whispered back and went into my new room. I should call my mother; it's about ten in the morning there.  
  
What was left of the summer here, faded quickly. Me and Jade becoming better friends every day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Raven: sorry that's so short, but I did it in-between essays. Damn you school!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: um.... Please don't explode. (Jades head turns red, cursing school and every one in it.)  
  
Raven: (cooled off) Indygo's goina kill me when she reads this chapter (i.e.. me and Indygo are friend, for now and go to the same school for now.) Hn. she deserves it, just look what she did to MY favorite card! Marie!!!! ! I am coming to save you!  
  
Kurama: Fight! Cool! Wait for me! (That was way out of character...) 


	3. Swimming Pool Tans

Raven: sorry, this ones short, just and interlude between summer and school. Hey, and thankx for the reviews! It makes me happy, 'specially since no one reviews my other fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Jade's POV  
  
Summer ended quickly, me and Suuichi spent our time in the sun relishing the warmth and time in the out doors as we could. Something about him, he made me, I cant explain it. It makes me want to run into his arms and never have him let go, wait I can't get attached, he has to leave after semester! But he's so damn hott!  
  
Nobodies POV  
  
"Nice day." Suuichi said. He turned his eyes to her, every time he looked into her eyes it was like he could see right through her. It drove Jade nuts. She looked up into his bright jade-green eyes, but something was different about them, he was looking nervous...  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade asked him softly, her voice sweet and smooth.  
  
"I want to tell you something, I just think your going to freak and hate me." Suuichi said sweetly, dragging out the sentence, thinking, no hoping she would want to know what. Jade turned her body, facing him. Looking rather hott to Suuichi in her swimsuit that she had been tanning in. Her parents had gone out, so with nothing left to do, and no car to do it with, they went for a swim in Jades pool out back. They both swam for a while, but Jade got out and laid on a beach chair. Suuichi couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
"What is it?" Jade questioned easing herself back into the pool next to Suuichi 'damn he looks good topless!' she thought, then stared into his eyes. Suuichi moved his arms around her waist, 'Damn he's nervous' Jade thought, giving him a kiss, hoping he'd regain some composure. Suuichi had asked her out, shortly after the mall incident, Jade remembered it perfectly. Damn he looked even hotter in American clothes.  
  
"I'm not what you think...." he whispered in her ear. "I'm not ...."  
  
"Human?" Jade said interrupting him. Suuichi gave her a questioning look 'how did she...'  
  
"Koenma told me," she said, "Guess I should have said something earlier." Jades said looking at him. He was still dumbfounded so she continued to explain, "I'm a demon too, Koenma's spy here in America, I thought he told you, this was kind-of set up." Suuichi didn't say anything, wondering why Koenma hadn't told him.  
  
"Suuichi?" She whispered softly in his ear.  
  
"Kurama," he whispered back, "call me Kurama." Kurama leaned in slowly, his grip becoming tighter around her binding her to him. He slowly kissed her. Jade kissed back, letting her hands rest on his shoulders. They slowly slid under the water. *final fantasy 10 kissie scene music plays.....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Raven: more coming soon 


	4. School?

Raven: Sorry this is so short, it's the interlude to...... dun dun dun! the Lemon! next chapter!!!! Happy now?  
  
Kurama's POV!!!!  
  
It was weird going to school, and not wearing the same thing everyone else is. Jade is wearing a red short sleeve shirt that had a deep purple, the color of her eyes. The short purple skirt really showed off her legs. I couldn't help but stare. She was.... beautiful. She smiled when she noticed I was staring, walking up slowly she teased me by coming in for a kiss, then pulling back at the last second . Her laugh was sweet and playful. she moved away, trying to go down the stairs to get some food, but I stopped her. Wrapping my arm around her, I pulled her close and kissed her slowly. I whispered her name in her ear, wanting the moment to last. She smiled brightly, leaning into me.  
  
"Jade! Suuichi! NOW OR YOUR GOING TO BE LATE!" Our moment caught short by her mom.  
  
"Coming!" Jade yelled back, pulling away giving me the later look, picked up her backpack and headed down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Jades POV!!!!!!!!!  
  
I lead Kurama to the office. I mean Suuichi, I hope I don't slip on that. That wouldn't be good. We have two classes together, fifth (with lunch) and last period. I went through all of my first classes before lunch and all I heard was about the "new boy", "hottest boy ever", and "red-headed hottie" I had to laugh, if only the knew. I walked into class Kuram- Suuichi was already there, surrounded by a pack of girls. I had to laugh. We decided at school that we'd not act like were loved each other at school, it'd be to weird, since we were both in the same house. We didn't want to, but there wasn't much choice, Koenma had said, when he popped the other day, to lay low, not to draw attention. It was working for me, but not for my kitsune lover. We ate lunch together, hiding from the raving fan girls.  
  
"Well that was fun." He whispered, finely we had a moment alone. He leaned in and kissed my neck, I couldn't help it, I purred softly. Just the Kitsune in me. He moved it across my chin, and up to my mouth. His kiss penetrating my lips, which parted without him having to try. He moved me closer to him. I didn't resist. I didn't want him to stop. But we did have to breath, not that I wanted to. We pulled away slowly, and started eating silently. HE gave me a small kiss and left as the lunch bell rang, telling us to get to class.  
  
School seamed to follow the same path for the rest of the semester..... 


	5. hm youll like this

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jades POV While I was laying there on my bed that night, he appeared beside me, sitting on my bed next to me. He must have heard me not being able to sleep  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked me quietly. Oh Kami, that voice of his . . .  
  
"It's nothing, Kurama," I replied, even though I could hear the waver in my voice and knew that he would pursue. Kurama cared about me so . . .  
  
"Not very convincing, kitsune," he said, confirming my suspicions. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture. He was so warm . . .  
  
// Tell me what's wrong // he insisted through our his mind.  
  
I looked into his emerald eyes.  
  
I lost myself in those breathtaking green orbs.  
  
He has my heart...  
  
Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned up and kissed him, but not in the friendly way I had in the past.  
  
This kissed expressed all my love . . .  
  
It expressed my passion . . .  
  
It expressed my adoration . . .  
  
It expressed my sorrow . . .  
  
It expressed my despair . . .  
  
It expressed my broken heart . . .  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
she kissed me . . .  
  
Jade actually kissed me . . .  
  
How long had I dreamed of it? How long had I wished that this beyond beautiful young teen were mine? How long had I wanted to touch those beautiful lips with my own?  
  
And now it was happening . . .  
  
I would have returned her kiss, except one thing held me back from doing so.  
  
I could feel the pain in that kiss . . .  
  
This, then, was why she had been depressed the past few days. I was leaving the next day, and she didn't want me to go. I already knew she didn't want me to go, but I hadn't dared to hope that this was the reason.  
  
Jade loved me . . .  
  
~Jade's POV~  
  
When I pulled away from him, I saw the emotion in his eyes that for so long I had craved from him.  
  
It was love. He did love me.  
  
And I only found it out now . . .  
  
Why had I waited so long to tell him? It was because I was afraid of rejection. But now I could see by looking in his eyes that all of my fears were unjustified. The sheer intensity of his gaze told me he had felt that way about me for some time. I had waited too long to tell him. Now we couldn't be together the way we wanted to be.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
We merely looked at each other for some time. I found myself drowning in the pools of her amethyst eyes. She was so beautiful. She was beyond beautiful. She was perfect. No. she was beyond even that, and she loved me . . .  
  
I loved her so much, but after tomorrow, the chances were slim that we would ever meet again. I had promised myself that I would do everything in my power to return to her one day already, and now the strain on that self- made promise was greater. I could never break Jade's heart like that, but leaving her would do just that. I never wanted to leave her, especially not now.  
  
Sweet Inari, why does fate have to be so cruel?  
  
~Jade's POV~  
  
I could see the pain in Kurama's eyes. It was the same thing I was feeling. He was cursing the fact he had to leave. He wanted to stay. Stupid student exchange program, he has to leave now, just as we found out. Tears began to stream down my face as I leaned up and kissed him again. This time, he kissed me back.  
  
His love, and his pain, went into the kiss. I reached up and touched his cheek with my hand, and felt the wet trail of tears. He was crying just as I was.  
  
Sweet Inari, we loved each other so . . .  
  
If only I could go with him . . .  
  
I'd give up everything for him . . .  
  
The more I thought of these things, the more I needed to be close to him. I wanted some part of him to stay with me forever. I needed something of him to stay with me.  
  
I needed . . .  
  
I needed him . . .  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Jade suddenly intensified the kiss beyond what it was already. she pulled me deeper than I had dared to go. I felt something new from her.  
  
I had felt the love . . .  
  
I had felt the loss . . .  
  
Now I felt the lust . . .  
  
she wanted me. I could sense it.  
  
I wanted her too . . .  
  
I needed her . . .  
  
I returned the heat that Jade had just put into the kiss. I let her know without words that I wanted and needed her.  
  
We broke apart for the necessity of air, though I must admit; at the moment, breathing seemed overrated. Her normally lavender eyes had gone to a deep purple color with desire. I'm certain that my eyes were darkened just as hers were. I came back down and sealed our lips together again, brushing my tongue against her lips, begging for entrance.  
  
She granted my wish.  
  
Jade tasted far better than I could have ever imagined. I knew she must taste sweet, but I never knew it would be this sweet. I could have melted into that kiss.  
  
It was at about this point that I noticed that my jacket had somehow disappeared without me realizing it. Jades hands were now working on my white undershirt. Incredible. I had never known that Jade could be so forward. She had always seemed so shy about such things, but now, she was making the first move.  
  
Not that I minded.  
  
I began to pull on her shirt. Before I could finish, though, Jade pulled mine off and moved that delicious mouth of hers to my exposed neck.  
  
Oh Gods . . .  
  
The sensations she arose in me from that simple touch . . .  
  
I almost lost bodily control just from that first kiss on my neck. It was at that moment that I knew exactly how wonderful making love to Jade would be. I always knew it would be a one-of-a-kind experience, but I never expected . . .  
  
All coherent thoughts fled my mind as Jade continued her ministrations.  
  
~Jades POV~  
  
He tasted so exquisite. I had never imagined anything like it. My heart started racing uncontrollably, and I felt suddenly a lot warmer as I heard Kurama moan. His moan encouraged me to suck a little harder, to hear him moan a little louder.  
  
Oh, Kami, I was already addicted to that sound . . .  
  
I pulled away just long enough for him to remove my shirt and then I returned to his neck.  
  
His hands moved up my back trying to remove my bra strap. Grunting in frustration he crused at the thing so i moved my hand back and with one quick movement had it off. Lightly pulling it off my body he moved his head to my neck making me moan.  
  
I moved my hands to Kurama's chest and brushed my fingers gently against those sensitive peaks. Kurama instantly moaned and arched into my touch. Feeling bold, I moved my mouth down to his chest and sucked lightly.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Where in the Underworld did Jade learn to do this?  
  
Who really cared?  
  
I knew I most certainly didn't.  
  
she sucked at my nipple, and drew forth a loud moan from my throat. Oh Gods, but it felt wonderful! I never wanted her to stop!  
  
My pants were starting to get tight . . .  
  
I felt her lightly push me backwards and we fell onto the bed we were sitting on. I didn't give a damn, just as long as she didn't stop  
  
~Jade POV~  
  
Damn these pant's, there so uncomfortably, why did leave the damn leather on!  
  
I wanted them off!!  
  
I wanted them off right now!!!  
  
But even more than that, I wanted Kurama's pants off.  
  
I reached down to the button of his pants and undid them. Then I felt Kurama unbutton my pants. We pulled them off of each other.  
  
And since it was leather I were wearing, that meant no underwear . . .  
  
I was awed when I saw the fully naked Kurama after his boxers had slipped off. Perfection personified. That was what he was. He was the definition of perfection.  
  
I had stopped my suckling and only realized I was staring when I heard Kurama chuckle.  
  
// Do you like what you see? // he asked me teasingly in my mind. Then he eyed me up and down, causing me to blush. // I most certainly do. //  
  
He saw that I was off guard, and he promptly took advantage of it by flipping me onto my back so that he was on top. Kurama then started to kiss me all over my body.  
  
I did nothing to resist. I simply laid back and yielded to him.  
  
It felt so good . . .  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
she tasted too delicious.  
  
I had easily grown addicted to her sweet flavor.  
  
I wanted to taste more of her . . .  
  
I moved my kiss to her breast causing louder and longer moans as I sucked harder  
  
And then I got a brilliant idea. I smirked.  
  
She should enjoy this.  
  
~Jades's POV~  
  
I was curious when Kurama smirked at me. My curiosity grew when he moved downwards. However, my curiosity was sated when I realized where he was headed.  
  
Oh Inari!! Oh Inari!!!  
  
Was he really going to?  
  
He was . . .  
  
And he did . . .  
  
And, OH KAMI, it felt so wonderful!!!!!!  
  
I had to force my body to calm itself.  
  
My hips bucked of their own volition. He was so good . . .  
  
Kurama suckled a bit harder, his tongue playing pure hell on me. I was going to lose it. I was going to lose it very quickly if he kept on going like this!  
  
He showed no signs of relenting.  
  
He wanted me to lose it!  
  
A few seconds later, he was granted his wish.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I guess I hadn't realized she was on her period, it didn't matter it tasted so good, how quick I was to get addicted.  
  
I wanted to pleasure her more. I wanted to show her exactly how much I loved her. The problem was, in order to do that, I was going to have to hurt her.  
  
She never looked so lovely as she did at that moment. Her eyes were closed as she lay gasping for air, her entire body glistening with sweat.  
  
The mere sight of her aroused me further than I already had been.  
  
I needed her so badly right at that moment, and if I was careful enough, it wouldn't hurt her very much . . .  
  
Careful to not swallow all of her essence, I used some of it to slick my fingers. I very carefully slid one finger into Jade.  
  
~Jade's POV~  
  
Kurama placed one of his fingers inside of me. Oh, OH! I had never known pleasure like this! He had been careful enough to not hurt me.  
  
A second finger entered my body. It stung a little, but I didn't care. Hell, I had barely noticed.  
  
He began to move his fingers around inside of me, using a gentle scissoring motion to stretch my entrance. It hurt a little, but I wanted him so badly . . .  
  
Suddenly, Kurama's fingers were gone and he was in top of me again. I felt the tip of him against my entrance. He hesitated, obviously out of concern of hurting me.  
  
My impatience got the better of me as I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him down. He filled me in one motion.  
  
And it hurt.  
  
Even though he had prepared me, it still hurt.  
  
But the thing was, the reason it hurt was a bit funny.  
  
Kurama had underestimated his own size . . .  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I saw pain pass over Jade's face as she pulled me down into her.  
  
But the next moment, I saw an odd amusement flicker in her eyes. she thought that something was funny about me hurting her that way? I didn't get the chance to ask what, though, as Jade moved his hips and sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to my brain.  
  
All coherent thoughts left me. All that mattered was Jade, and what we were doing together at that moment.  
  
I slowly began to move, though it took all my willpower not to go any faster right away. I wanted to do this right. I wanted to please Jade. I was going to go slowly.  
  
No matter how much her tightness and hotness enticed me to move as fast as I could immediately . . .  
  
~Jade's POV~  
  
He moved slowly.  
  
He moved too slowly.  
  
I wanted him to go faster, so I began to move faster myself, setting the pace a bit.  
  
I could tell I caught him off guard a little with my movement, but he quickly recovered and moved a little faster.  
  
Kurama's fingers wrapped around my renewed arousal, and he began to stroke me in time with our movements.  
  
I had never known such a wonderful sensation! Each thrust only increased the pleasure, and even more so when the pace picked up.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Jade's muscles tightened around me, I moved even faster and stroked even harder, trying to pull her over the edge.  
  
I succeeded.  
  
His cry was loud and sharp as I released between us. Her muscles clenched around me, and I lost all control, depositing my seed deep within her body.  
  
I collapsed onto her body, gasping for air as she did the same. I very slowly pulled out of her and pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly.  
  
Tears started to stream down her face again and she cuddled closer.  
  
"Jade, I . . ." she cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.  
  
"Don't say it, Kurama-koi," he whispered. "Don't you dare say goodbye to me. If you do, I'll be forced to think about tomorrow, and just for right now, I want to forget. I want to pretend that tonight will last forever."  
  
I smiled at her. I wanted to pretend the exact same thing. I pulled the covers over our bodies and placed a kiss on Jade's forehead.  
  
// Jade-koi, I love you. // I said to her.  
  
/ I love you too, Kurama-koi. / she replied. Falling asleep in my arm's I never wanted to leave. 


	6. My Last Breath

"Jade, I'm sorry, I have to go." Kurama stood at the airport, holding her close. He knew he had to go, but now that it came to it, he would rather stay here. Koenma's plan for him to help her in America backfired when King Enma found out, Koenma got in trouble for even starting one there with out his consent. King Enma had never liked the idea of the one in Japan. Kurama pulled her closer, he needed her.  
  
"Flight 107, Tokyo Japan. Last call!" Some annoying voice shrieked over the intercom.  
  
"Kurama!" Jade called wrapping her arms around him. Kurama held her for another second, then reluctantly pulled away. Who knew when they would see each other again? Kurama leaned in and gave her a small kiss, then before Jade knew what had happened he was gone. She stood at the window watching the plane fly off; she stood there until it was so far away, she was sure he had to have been almost home.  
  
"Kurama..." She whispered softly, as she turned her back to the window and headed to her car.  
  
**************************************2 years later***************************************  
  
"Hold on to me love, You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid, Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?" (a/n: yes I know that's Evanescence! But for the sake of my story it's Jade!!!) Jade looked over the crowd, wishing some how her life hadn't turned into this.  
  
"Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears"  
  
She smiled slyly to her self, her cloths hugged her body tight, the black leather tube top, the straps holding it on were belt pieces. Her top was connected by more belts to her black leather shorts that were maybe two inches above her knee. Those were connected by more belts to her black leather boots that went above her knee. She had a trench coat that went to her butt, then went to her knees in belts, holding on to more black leather to her feet.  
  
"Don't turn away  
  
don't give in to the pain  
  
don't try to hide  
  
though they're screaming your name  
  
don't close your eyes  
  
God knows what lies behind them  
  
don't turn out the light  
  
never sleep never die"  
  
Jade continued her singing. The crowed was in an uproar, it was like they knew what she was feeling, and they could feel her emotions in her voice... in her lyrics. The night moved on slowly, each song she put her whole heart in, this concert, this one concert was more important to her than anything else. Some where in the vast multitudes surrounding her band on stage, somewhere somehow there was a boy with emerald eyes and long red hair. That boy was somewhere, here in this Japanese compound, there was that boy, the one that even after two years... held her heart.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Raven: sorry that was short, it's more of a prelude to the next chapter!!!! 


	7. So it continues

The concert ended on such a high that the people refused to move from their seats. It was funny really, Jade hadn't even been able to get the American's to feel this much of her emotions. And here she was in a foreign country half way across the world from her home in the mid-west, with hundreds of people she had never met surrounding her and wanting to know more about her. Not knowing what to do Jade and the band started up one last song.  
  
"you don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
and dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over"  
  
The song in her heart, this was the one song she hadn't sang anywhere, but as she stood on the stage in front of the multitudes of people, she pretended there was only one, on who she hadn't seen in two years....  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Raven: please don't hate me, I keep getting kicked off the computer!!!! 


	8. Long days night

Jade sat in the room back stage, the band all chatted and commented on her singing. Jade was unresponsive to them. She sat dazed in her chair, waiting, waiting for him to find her. She had done all she could, now he had to find her. Kurama along with Yusuke, Kaiko, Kuwabara, even Hiei. Kurama led them towards the backstage, past the on looker's refusing to leave. Kurama wanted to find her, he had too, how had she changed so much over the past two years, what could have happened?  
  
Kurama dazed, as she sung it was like he could feel her there next to him, as if she was transporting her thought her memories and her emotions right into him. Kurama could feel it so strong, it was like nothing he had experienced before, and from the looks and actions of those around him, he knew they felt it to.  
  
"Where do you think your all going?" A guard asked them as they started passing into Jades dressing room. Kurama and the others flashed there passes and wordlessly entered.  
  
"Welcome wielders of the backstage passes!" Shouted the guitarist, "I'm called Dante! What can we do for ya?! " He asked. "You speak english??" He added slowly.  
  
/Is he drunk or something?/ Hiei asked Kurama telepathically. //I think so...// He responded. The other members introduced themselves, but Kurama was looking for Jade.  
  
"Well, for a while I wasn't sure if that was possible for me, but English isn't a very hard language to figure out, now the question is do you know Japanese? Baka Kozo Yankees!"  
  
"Yusuke you JERK!" Kaiko yelled slapping him on the face.  
  
"Actually I don't speak Japanese, Jades trying to teach us though. Where Jades gone off to I'm not sure, she'll be back, always is." Dante said. Yusuke and the others chatted with Dante and the members, Hiei even entered there conversation, but Kurama was to busy thinking.  
  
"Um.. exuse me, where's the bathroom located?" Kurama asked politely.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left." Dante answered with out looking up from his conversation with the others. Kurama stood up and headed off in that direction.  
  
"What took you so long?" Jade questioned as he rounded the corner. She smiled, damn she had missed him.  
  
"well, well, well, nice to see you again." Kurama said, thinking damn, she's so different.  
  
"You okay?" She asked seeing his confused reaction. "Kurama?"  
  
"You just look... so..." Kurama didn't finish.  
  
"different? ya I know. Not me huh?" Jade finished for him. He smiled, 'damn, I love that smile!' She thought. Not being able to stand it any longer she jumped at him.  
  
"I missed you!" she whispered in his ear as he wrapped himself around her holding her to him.  
  
"I missed you too." He whispered bringing his lips to hers. He had almost had forgotten how it had felt to hold her and kiss her, he hadn't realized how much he had missed her. They stopped to catch there breath, and he held her closer.  
  
"So.... do we have to follow you everywhere Kurama? Now you got the rock queen melting for you!" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara laughed, Kaiko whacked Yusuke again, and Hiei smirked.  
  
"Baka Kitsune!" Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Jade! Get off of her idiot!" Dante cried pulling the two apart.  
  
"Hey! Dante! YOU BUM! LET GO!" Jade said pulling him off her.  
  
"But... he..." Dante said trying to make since of things.  
  
"Me and Kurama are old friends alright!" Jade yelled at him. Looking a bit embarrassed he backed off.  
  
"You two were more than that, unless that's how you greet everyone!" Kuwabara pointed out, this time making Jade blush.  
  
"So what if we are?" Kurama stated and pulled her back in for another kiss. They all stood astonished for a while just staring.  
  
"um, ya, so.. My names Jade, you probably already knew that though." Jade said, clearly a little confused. Kurama made the introductions, then they all decided to ditch this place.  
  
"You know we wont be able to get out of here that easy." Jade said after they reached the gates of the concert arena. Kurama wrapped his arm around her pulling her into him. Kurama handed her his coat, she looked up at him confused, it wasn't cold out here.  
  
"It's a disuse, just do it!" He answered pushing it on her and pulling up the hood. Amazingly no one recognized her. The gang spent the night on the town, but at about two in the morning with nothing left to do the others left, Kurama began leading her back to the concert arena, but she stopped him.  
  
With out saying a word she pushed him into the long abandoned playground and into the woods behind it. He looked at her confused, she leaned up slowly and planted a kiss on his face. With a sudden relization of what she wanted he picked her up "Not here," he whispered and carried her off to his apartment. (a/n he has an apartment! he's 18 and decided to give his mother some peace at the house... he's so sweet!) 


	9. longer nights

Kurama led her through the door of his apartment. Well he was more pushed into it after he had the door open, there lips were holding them together he threw the keys on the table as his shirt came flying over his head. exposing his bare chest. Jade pulled her body close.  
  
Kurama didn't like the feeling of leather, he pushed her trench coat to the ground, wrapping his arm around the exposed skin around the middle. His touch alone made her body alight with fire. Her moans filled his small bedroom he had pulled her in. His hands on her stomach he decided he wanted more. More of her body on his, just the feel of his skin made him mad. he tugged on it, but no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get it to let loose. Jade laughed at him.  
  
"Having trouble Kitsune?" She asked him. She placed her hands on his and moved it to he back, where she placed them one the zipper. She laughed again as she watched him blush. He sat on the bed, her legs straddled him. Slowly he pulled the leather off, he smiled as he realized that when wearing leather bra's weren't necessary,  
  
"Kurama..." Jade breathed out moaning slowly as he moved his lips worshiping the all the exposed skin, moving his kiss down. HE pushed her back into the bed. She lat out a moan as he worked on her breast, his hand caressing it's twin, which pricked in anticipation.  
  
She didn't know what he was doing, his lips and tongue worshiping her breast like a god, damn, it felt good. Kurama felt her harden in his mouth. He looked up at her, already the top of her body was covered and glistening in sweat. Her back arched into him.  
  
"Kurama" she cooed, as his touch left her. He only smirked and placed his lips back on her breast, this time lightly biting on the hardened nipple. She back arch and she moaned with pleaser at how he was playing with her. After a slow minute of this, he restarted his movements on it's twin.  
  
"Jade" He whispered, when he had finished. Her shirt still attached to her pants. She moaned as his touch left her.  
  
"Kurama..." She moaned wanting more of him, more oh his touch, she wanted him bad now. Wanted him more than ever. This time there was sadness in the way they touched, the dreaded what was to come, but now..... now there was only them, the two of them.  
  
He wanted to ask, wanted to know what had happened that changed her so much, but as he watched her body, he decided he could wait, he needed her, she needed him. He smiled and placed his lips back to her body, and kissed her stomach , slowly moved it down. He pulled the button of her pants apart, and used his mouth to unzip her shorts, reveling shiny red underwear, dangerous cut. he pushed them down, but got frustrated when nothing happened.  
  
He growled softly as he realized it was the boots. But with a sudden sly smile he pushed him self down, undid the boots and kissed her right were her underwear met her waist. Slowly he pulled them down, his lips following them. Jade held her breath as he moved further down. Sucking and licking her insides, she moaned from deep in her throat. He smiled realizing what he was doing to her, she needed him now, he knew he couldn't stop.  
  
*six minutes later*  
  
Kurama stopped, her body wearing out quickly, her body covered in sweat, it glistened making him want her more. He pulled him self up to meet her body, and kisses her slowly and passionately on the lips.  
  
"Give me a minute." Kurama said rolling off her, "There's more" he whispered, "If you want it." He took deep breaths regaining his composure. Jade moaned his name, he knew she wanted it. With a sudden burst of energy she rolled on top of him.  
  
"Jade?" He asked surprised at her. Slowly she leaned close to him, kissing him on his jaw line, then moving down his neck. He let out a moan, what's she doing, he questioned in his mind. Her soft lips reaching there destination he understood. Lightly at first she kissed his peaks, then longer and harder, liking and sucking gently on them.  
  
Kurama moaned, unable to do anything else. She moved to the other side, causing the same reaction from him. Jade smiled and started moving her kiss down. /oh... dearie... she wouldn't!/ Kurama thought. But she did, moving him in her mouth, kissing, sucking, licking making him lust after her so much he was nearly letting in her mouth.  
  
"Jade!" He screamed, it was coming, "Damnit! Jade, come one, I'm going to have to let!" Jade smirked but didn't let up. Kurama screamed her name as he let in her mouth, she didn't flinch or move, she took him all in. She stared at his gorgeous sweat ridden body, he wanted his turn. She pulled her self up, and collapsed in his arms. But he flipped her on her back, he moved himself on top of her.  
  
Slowly he slipped one finger in her, all she felt him there, and moaned slightly at being touched on the inside. He carefully watched her reaction as he moved the second finger in. Her eyes locked with his, sure there was some pain, but she didn't care. He slowly made her opening larger, massaging her insides. She moved her head up locking him in a kiss.  
  
He quickly removed her fingers from her, kissing her more, moving his tongue into her mouth. She felt his tip at her entrance she let a moan out as she felt herself tighten inside. He looked in her eye's still kissing her. He quickly moved in. Half way up, she was screaming bloody murder, her insides tightened around him.  
  
"Jade, are you sure?" He asked her. She pulled him into another kiss, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him further in, she held back the scream as he broke through. He pulled out and started again. Tears streaming down Jades head through pack in pleasure and pain.  
  
Kurama moved quicker, pushing himself in he faster and harder, kissing her on the neck, his hand caressing her cheek. Her mouth rapped around one of his fingers, unwillingly she bit the first thing that came to her teeth, which happened to be his finger. He winced in pain, but continued,, she knew this time he's let in her.  
  
Kurama pulled her face to his entrancing her in a short kiss. He looked in her eyes as he released up in her. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of him fill her lower abdomen. She looked into his large green eyes filled only with her. Her eyes reflected her love.  
  
Kurama pulled out of her, and collapsed in her arms. Her rolled on his side pulling her to hers. He stared n her eyes a little longer, then she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. She smiled as he pulled her head on his shoulder and rested his head on her head. He breathed in the sent of her hair, she dug her head closer into his chest. He smiled and closed his eyes both of them falling into a deep slumber. 


	10. explosion

Kurama woke up in the morning, but Jade was gone. He looked around the room, but she and her stuff was no where to be seen, only a note where her head had been resting last night. He picked it up and read aloud what it said....  
  
"Sorry I didn't wake you, but you were so sweet laying there asleep I just couldn't. I should have told you last night, but we have another stop on our list then the bands taking a break. I'll be back as soon as I can I promise. I love you a lot. I miss you. I have to leave now, hope you slept well. -Jade. Ps. oh ya at about 4pm turn on your TV to channel 58! BYE!! LOVE YA!!"  
  
Kurama rolled over on his side, it was nearly twelve noon. After a few minutes he stood up and got ready for what was left of the day. He figured it was her performance that was on later, not wanting to miss it he took a shower, dressed and went to the market. His mother wanted something's, and he needed some more food.  
  
It was about three by the time his mom let him leave. With an hour to kill he took the long way home, through the park. That was his favorite place. He could go through the woods, and still make it home. That's when the trouble started.  
  
"Let me go!" A girl shrieked as a man pushed her into a tree shoving his lips to hers. Shushing her screams some. Kurama pulled out his whip.  
  
"Let her go..." Kurama said as calm as ever. The man didn't move. Kurama stepped closer as a warning, he could now see the girls eyes pleading with him to help her. He could also see the man wasn't a man, but a demon.  
  
"I said...." Kurama started but was cut off.  
  
"Get lost boy, you have no power here." He said, his voice cold and uncaring. Kurama laughed lightly and willed the tree the girl was pushed against to pull him off. The demon lashed out breaking the branches and stood to face him.  
  
"Run!" Kurama ordered the girl. She hesitated slightly, then realized suddenly what was going on and ran away.  
  
"You just ruined my fun, now you must die!" The weak demon yelled. Kurama bored looked at his watch. 'damn!' he thought 'the concerts already started!' The demon yelled his little battle cry and lashed out at Kurama with his small blade. Kurama easily dodged and knocked the pathetic thing unconscious with his rose whip.  
  
"Botan can take care of this" he whispered silently, and calling her to do so. Then he jogged home.  
  
The concert had started by the time he turned the TV on in his small apartment. Kurama watched her, as she moved and sang, her voice just as captivating on the TV as it was live. But something was off, he could tell. In her eyes he saw a hint off fear, something that was NEVER there, she didn't fear anything. Something was wrong, she looked pale. Kurama decided that she must be feeling something, it wasn't the huge crowd that was frightening her. She started another song....  
  
*******************************Jades POV************************************************ I can't shake off the feeling something bads' going to happen. It's just this nagging feeling and I can't shake it off. The band had just laughed at her. With nothing left to do I sang.  
  
"hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black"  
  
Blackness, that's all I saw, fucking blackness swirling in my head and taking over my body..... fading to black.  
  
************************************back to Kurama*************************************  
  
Kurama stood at the TV watching the stage explode and the screen go black, screaming bloody fucking murder at it, with nothing left to do he fell to the floor in a mess of anger, sadness and tears. 


	11. WHAT!

Kurama's later reaction was pure shock. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened he realized. The stage had blown. Kurama couldn't since Jades energy. Either she was to far away or....... well he didn't want to think about that. But the possibility of losing her after just getting her back was to much for him.  
  
The news was covering it, but Kurama was in complete shock as he stared at it. He could faintly hear the phone constantly ringing in the background. He paid it no mind, though and continued his stare at the TV. The news lady had said something about two dead members of the band, and Jade still missing.  
  
Kurama wasn't really paying attention, for the life of him he couldn't. That was until he saw her. Jade Laying on a bed, and still alive! Kurama grabbed his coat and drove to Kyoto Hospital. Kurama blindly drove there, and quickly. And amazingly they let him in to the room. He couldn't get close to her but just being there made him feel better.  
  
Jade was laying lifeless on the bed. Pale and unmoving, except for the short rise and fall of her chest. She had tubes hooked up to her. Kurama felt sick just looking at her. She had been just fine earlier. The doctors filed out one by one leaving him alone with her.  
  
Kurama pulled a chair next to her and held her hand. It was so cold and limp. Kurama's eyes were still watering when she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey." She whispered weakly, pulling Kurama out of his little world.  
  
"Your okay!"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that." Jade said with a weak smile. "Kurama, what's the doctors say?"  
  
"I'm not sure. No one is right now." Kurama said. The doctors hadn't said anything yet. "They should be back soon. Why don't you rest?" Kurama said smiling and he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back soon" He whispered. As he left the room, determined to find a doctor who could answer there questions.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Kurama asked. The doctor turned around and nodded at him, telling him to go on. "Jade, how is she is she going to live?" Kurama asked.  
  
"The singer? Well there's a few factors in her case. One she was on the stage when the explosion happened, but she will most likely live for another nine months."  
  
"Why nine?" Kurama asked confused.  
  
"I don't think she'll be strong enough to survive her pregnancy." The doctor said, then mumbled his apologies as he ran off to another patient. 


	12. Love

Kurama stood in complete shock. Did he just say she was pregnant? Kurama walked slowly back to Jades room. She was still sleeping. 'How was I going to tell her......??? She only had nine months; I don't want to lose her, what if she didn't have the baby? She's never go for that.' He thought, and he knew he'd never allow it as well, it was just a child. Jade rolled over and moaned lightly in her sleep, signifying her awakening.  
  
"Hey." Kurama said soothingly, still oblivious to a way to tell her about the child. Jades eyes fluttered open, she looked tired. "Hey" She said weakly, trying to wake herself up some more. She was half laying, half sitting in the hospital bed, she hair falling around her face as she looked around the small room. "Kurama?" She asked. "Yes love?" "What happened?" "What? Do you not remember?" "No. I meant what happened to me?" "The stage blew up under you, your breathing was slow and you lost a lot of blood from your head wound. You won't be getting much of your strength back either." She said solemnly. "There's something else isn't there?" She asked him as her eyes read his own thoughts, he was worried about something. "The. The doctors, they're only." He kept pausing, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Kurama?" She asked, leaning towards him, but was unable to hold her self up. Kurama swiftly wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back on the bed. Sitting beside her, he leaned over and kissed her gently, wanting to regain his composure. "They're giving you nine months to live." He said quickly. "The doctor said you wont be able to live through your pregnancy...." "MY WHAT?" she asked alarmed. "Oh, Kurama." She leaned her head on his chest. "Jade?" He asked looking at her. "It's okay, when I was getting ready for the concert, I thought maybe I was...." Kurama stayed quiet, but wrapped his arms around her, avoiding the tubes running to her. "I was happy when I found out Kurama...."She said smiling, "I like the idea of having your child, I love you Kurama." Kurama's arms wrapped around her tighter, encasing her in his embrace. "I love you too." He whispered in her ear. He tilted her head up and kissed her again, thinking to himself. 'I'll do all I can for her, I'll stay with her till the end, there's no other I could love like her.' Other thoughts swarmed in his mind, but he was going to make these last few months last. 


End file.
